callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dunn
Corporal Dunn is a US Army Ranger with the Hunter Two-One, 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment and is a peer of Sgt. Foley, Joseph Allen and James Ramirez. He fights in Afganistan and helps repel the Russian invasion of the United States and helps retake retake Washington, D.C. in 2016. He is voiced by Barry Pepper.Confirmed at Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 credits:file:Mw2 cast.png Biography Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Dunn makes his first appearance in "S.S.D.D", in Afghanistan checking his Desert Eagle and then running PFC. Allen through the shoot house. Cpl. Dunn then accompanies Sgt. Foley and PFC Allen during "Team Player", helping them retake an Afghan province besieged by insurgents. Cpl. Dunn does not make an appearance again until "Wolverines!" here the Russians invade the U.S., the 75th Ranger Regiment is recalled to defend the Eastern United States. He, along with Sgt. Foley and Allen's replacement James Ramirez fight through Virginia, extracting Raptor and helping evacuate civillians with the help of a Stryker APC called Honey Badger. The Rangers then move on to Washington, D.C., where U.S. forces are fighitng a losing battle against Russian troops. Hunter Two One takes a Russian stronghold, buying the evacuation forces valuable time, only to get swarmed by Russian forces. They board a UH-60 Black Hawk with the help of Navy SEALS to strafe Russian soldiers in various landmarks, only to get shot down by SAM Sites. After crashing, they are swarmed by numerous Russian forces. As the squad runs out of ammunition, Dunn is shot in the shoulder and is blinded by a searchlight. Suddenly, an EMP caused by John Price knockes out the helicopters of both Russian and U.S. forces, killing the Russian soldiers surrounding the Rangers. The Rangers escape into a building amid falling helicopters and meet a Ranger runner, who tells them that Colonel Marshall is gathering forces to retake the White House. After fighting through Russian stragglers, they reach the White House. After fighting through desperate Russian forces, the squad reaches the top of the White House, waving green flares to show that D.C. is in U.S. hands. They are saved when the U.S. fighters abort the airstrike, and they then start to talk whether they will be deployed to Moscow or not. Personality and Traits Dunn is like the comical relief of the Ranger missions. He does little to hide his feelings, as heard when he complains to Joseph Allen about how Rangers receive little "Special Ops" missions compared to other U.S. Special Forces branches and to Foley (Modern Warfare 2) on how their request for air support was denied (see top quote). He also panicks during intense and abnormal situations, as seen during Second Sun where he screams as he sees aircraft falling from the sky. He harbors a dislike towards General Shepherd, as the latter cares little about his men (see quotes). He cares about his squadmates too and hates Russians with a vengance, as when a squadmate is gunned down by Russians when saying a countersign, he replies "Son of a...!" and says that if the Rangers ever get deployed to Moscow, he'll burn it to the ground like how the Russians devastated Washington, D.C.. Dunn like Sgt. Foley wears unique equipment compared to other Rangers. He wears a Delta Force-style helmet similar to Foley's with Night vision goggles, and carries more equipment than others. His signature weapon is a SCAR-H with a Thermal Scope Appearances *(1 game) **''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (First appearance) Quotes Trivia *His voice actor, Barry Pepper, is best know for his role as Pvt. Jackson, the sniper in Saving Private Ryan and as Alex Mercer from the game Prototype. *He seems to hold a dislike/distrust towards General Shepherd (since he does not care about his troops). For instance, when an airstrike is called on an enemy stronghold only a few blocks away, Dunn quips, "C'mon Since when does Shepherd care about danger close?" Captain Price would later repeat this statement word-for-word. *He seems to be the second in command of Sgt. Foley's squad, which would make him most likely a Team Leader. *He also seems to be friends with Joseph Allen . *It appears that Cpl. Dunn cannot deal with high stress situations, since he almost loses his mind when helicopters begin crashing all around in Second Sun. This is possibly is either due to his age, due to him never fighting in the middle of a hot zone, or that most combat doesn't involve planes and helicopters just falling from the sky after a nuke goes off in the atmosphere after being shot. *The protagonist of Crysis is Lieutenant Jake "Nomad" Dunn, sharing the same name with Cpl. Jake Dunn. He was possibly created as a reference to Nomad. *In the mission Wolverines! Dunn's rank does not have a period (.) following it. It is simply shown as Cpl Dunn not Cpl. Dunn. This is seen on all other recurring characters in the level. *If one waits a few seconds before entering the Pit in S.S.D.D. Dunn will talk about how he thinks the Rangers should get more "Special Ops" missions, and that the Rangers can do anything Army Special Forces and Delta can do and that he's tired of pulling security for "SEALs and D-boys." *Dunn uses a SCAR-H with a Thermal Scope for the entire game even after the EMP in Second Sun. *In "S.S.D.D.", he holds a Desert Eagle that is the style of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version, and not the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Dunn is one of the only three American main characters in the Modern Warfare era not to die. The others are Pvt. James Ramirez and Sgt. Foley. *Dunn also seems to wear more body armor/gear then several other rangers. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Rangers